Iwagakure's Diamond in the Rough!
by Dennys
Summary: Iwagakure, the hidden village of the Land of Earth. The proud and sturdy Iwa-nin devote their loyalty to their great Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi, who's proved to be a devoted and strong leader. However, how is she supposed to balance between doing her job and raising her 10 year old rascal of a niece? "My name is Takara! And I'm gonna put Iwa on the map!" "Oi... Takara..."
1. Teaser :P

Tsuchikage's Office

* * *

"Ugh, I hate work..." Kurotsuchi droned, a sigh exasperating from her mouth as she crumpled atop the desk, resting her head against her arms.

Akatsuchi, the new kage's right-hand man, gave a soft laugh, rolling his eyes as he urged his friend along.

"Come on, you don't have much left to do today." He said, though began to ponder on the fact, rubbing his beard thoughtfully. "Well, in terms of paperwork at least. Then you have a meeting with the other four kage in Konohagakure, remember?"

"Ah crap..." She groaned even louder, banging her head against the desk. "Now I do..."

Since becoming Tsuchikage, the proud and audacious woman was now busier than ever. Her grandfather made it look so easy... the geezer was actually supposed to have a meeting with the other previous Kage while she was away in Konoha...

Away... from Iwa... there was something about that that unnerved her...

Or someone... but she couldn't quite put her finger on it...

Unfortunately, she wouldn't have to.

"AUNT KUROOOOOO- oof!"

A loud screech ripped through the air outside the Tsuchikage's window, alerting her as she turned around, her black eyes meeting another pair of onyx pupils. Well that and a smushed face against the glass.

Splattered comically against the large window was none other than Kurotsuchi's 7 year old niece, giving her aunt a wide and teasing grin.

"Holaaa!"

The woman let out a heavy sigh as she smacked her hand against her face, letting it drag down to her chin as she stood from her chair, the anger within her noticeably beginning to rise as she sucked in air. She'd then give the girl one of the loudest and gravity defying yells in all of the land!

" _ **TAKARAAAAA!**_ "

The young girl got ready for an earful. But laughed anyways, unlatching herself from the window and pushing off with her feet as she fell towards the large and now industrous city Of Iwagakure.

"Haha!" She grinned wildly, looking her black hair flying through the air as she yelled aloud, with jovial excitement.

"GET READY IWA!" She laughed, "BECAUSE HERE I COME!"

* * *

 **Coming Soon ;P**


	2. Ready, Set

_**Ready, Set...**_

Iwagakure

11:36 AM (Minutes before graduation)

Random Alleyway

* * *

"Butt out Takara, this isn't your fight."

"It shouldn't even be one in the first place! Buzz off Shio! Where's your brother anyway!?"

"T-Takara… why're you…"

"Shut up Masaru! I'm trying to save you from a serious butt-kicking!"

It was bright and early morning in the bustling city of Iwagakure. People were especially lively today because this was the day of the Academy Students of the city graduated to the title of Genin!

But alas, our young heroine was yet again in conflict with one of Hoshi brothers, Shio.

Oh yes, Takara, the now 10 year old niece of Kurotsuchi, the current Tsuchikage and leader of Iwagakure.

Takara was a slim girl, though, known to be somewhat of a tomboy, just like her aunt. She had wild black hair that usually spiked up in places and energetic, lively sable eyes.

The young shinobi wore a bright red short-sleeved hoodie with her clan's symbol imprinted on the mid-back.

For clothing her lower half, Takara wore black capri-like pants, they were like the regular high ninja pants, however looked a bit sportier.

Strapped around her waist was a belt that held up a brown, cloth, covering that reached down to her knees. She then wore the trademark black shinobi sandals.

Speaking of her clan, time for a little history lesson/update.

The Kamizuru clan, being destroyed, subtly brought back to life, and then destroyed again, was now replaced by the formation of another clan.

This had happened a few years before Takara was born.

When Onoki was still in power, he declared the formation of a new clan, a fresh start.

This was the Guren clan, their symbol being black four-petal lotus with another set of smaller black petals fitted under.

The Guren clan came fully into effect after Onoki's proclamation a seven months after the Fourth Shinobi World War.

The clan has since been known for their use of Lava Release techniques, as seen before by their Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi, and formerly by the late Roshi, the jinchuriki of the Five Tails.

After the creation of the clan, Onoki decided to pass down the teachings of Dust Release to his granddaughter and son

The Guren are the only clan known to utilize kekkei tota.

Back to the story however…

The blonde haired, yellow eyed boy had been bullying her best friend, Masaru, since they began attending the academy.

Takara had been sticking up for him since then up until now, and frankly she was really tired of it.

"Dude, get out of the way, or I'm gonna hit you." Shio growled, frowning at the girl as he held up his bandaged fists, his black shirt ruffling with the motion as he widened his stance.

The Hoshi clan was known throughout as one the strongest clans in the land. They specialize in taijutsu and speed, their founder rumored to have been struck by lightning at a young age and, surviving, passed his extremely fast and dexterous martial arts abilities down the line, all the way to the current generation, in the form of Swift Release, a kekkei genkai that allows the use to move at immeasurable and instantaneous speeds.

The clan's physical prowess is unmatched anywhere else except for Konoha, where the wielders of the Eight Gates reside.

Takara frowned, her eyes narrowing, staring the boy down as she widened her own stance, tightening her fists and standing ready to defend her friend.

"I wish you would…"

"Don't test me Takara…"

"If there was a 'Try Me' button on my forehead, I'd ask you to push it and see what happens…"

"Grr… you're really trying my patience. Get outta the way! This is between Masaru and I!" Shio grunted, pushing off his back foot as he blasted off, flying straight for her, reeling back his fist as he aimed for her face.

"No!" Takara yelled, covering her face with her arms in front of her, forming a crossing block. She waited for the punch to make contact.

Though it never did…

Curiously, she looked up… only to see a blurred image of... what was that…?

A foot?

The move was so fast her eyes could barely follow it. Her pupils shrunk as the whites of her eyes seemed to enlarge.

' _When did he…'_

 **BAM!**

...

...

A few moments of silence would take over the surrounding area, as everything seemed to happen in a flash.

Takara felt her body being pulled away, as she heard the sound of impact, her eyes previously shut tight, slowly began to reopen as she took in the sight before her…

' _What the…'_

"Oof.." The girl landed as unceremoniously as ever on her backside, looking up once more to understand what actually had happened.

Standing in front of her, clad in a light blue zip-up jacket, black ninja pants and the usual bandaged shins all the way to black shinobi sandals that were familiar to shinobi everywhere, stood none other than the elder of the Hoshi siblings, Koshou.

The boy's blonde hair flowed through the wind was his yellow eyes trained themselves heavily on his twin brother's.

"B-Bro…"

"What're you doing here? The graduation exam is about to start. The Tsuchikage is going to be there as well. You know dad will kill us if we're late Shio!"

"But… Masaru was being a baby again!"

"You're not 6 anymore! Get over it!" He scolded, adding in a knock on the head for good measure.

He'd then turn over to the stunned black haired girl and her friend.

"And you," He said, looking at her with a sigh, a subtle tone of disappointment in his voice

"I know for a fact your Aunt won't be pleased if you get there late. So I suggest you and Masaru get going."

The black haired girl opened her mouth to protest but Koshou already had his broth by the collar, dragging him down the alley and past the two other children.

As they passed Shio gave Masaru the classic "I got my eye on you" gesture in which the brown haired boy gulped and cowered behind her friend.

Soon enough, they were gone, leaving the two kids in the lone alleyway.

It'd take a few, but Takara would regain her bearings, sighing as she turned and crouched down in front of Masaru, helping him up from the ground.

"You okay?" She asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

He'd simply nod, dusting his dark green pants off.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Thanks… Again." He said solemnly, shaking his head at the simple fact of how many times she's had to bail him out and protect him from that bully Shio…

Apart of him was angry at himself for being so weak… maybe Shio was right… maybe he was a baby…

He definitely wasn't as brave as Takara. She always had that energy, that spunk that he didn't have.

And it was eating away at him… just because his clan was medically oriented, he was thought of as a pansy…

It irked him a lot. But then again, he was too weak to fight against someone raised from the Hoshi clan.

The Shizukana clan was known for their medical prowess in Iwagakure. Masaru's mother, Midori, was the Chief of Staff and president of the city's largest hospital.

The members of the Shizukana were taught extensively about the human body, where every bone was located, what would cause a certain part of the body to do this, or what would affect said part.

They were also extremely versed in different herbs and medicines from a young age.

Of course, this just upped Masaru's "street cred" wherever he went. He was usually bullied by others because he was considered being a coward for pursuing medical ninjutsu, instead of combative ninjutsu, the main one being Shio… who believed boys should be tough and strong, not "wimpy".

Masaru was nice young man, usually kind to everyone he meets. He was a bit taller than Takara and had clean but shaggy brown hair. His eyes, right under neat brown eyebrows, were a kind and thoughtful light green, complimenting his overall facial appearance.

He wore a grey short-sleeved shirt under a black jersey-like tank top. On his lower half, he wore dark green shorts with black compressor pants underneath, which showed down to his ankles, where he wore the usual blue shinobi sandals.

Being from the Shizukana, Masaru definitely knew his way around a surgical knife…

Okay, not the best analogy but you get it.

The kid, unknowingly to others, and even to himself, had an immense amount of chakra control. He needed to in order to be a medical-nin.

He usually treated Takara's bruises after her usual fights with Shio over his protection.

To him, it sucked how that was all he could do… but she'd always smile and tell him thank you, and that she didn't know what she'd do without him.

That always put a smile on his face.

However, this time around was different… no more being pushed around.

Balling his hands up into tightened fists, Masaru looked up at Takara, his green eyes staring with earnestly into hers.

"Takara.."

The girl was a bit taken aback by his seriousness, but nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah?" She asked, dusting herself off as well.

The boy would take a deep breath, before hitting his chest with his fist.

"I swear to you from now on, that you won't have to look after me anymore…" He said, the tone in his voice gave off that "no joke" energy that halted all forms of laughter from even sprouting thought in the girl's mind.

She stood there for a few seconds, processing what he'd just said, before a smile crawled onto her countenance.

Closing her eyes, she smirked, reopening them with a nod as she punched Masaru lightly in the arm.

"Come on," She giggled as he rubbed his arm, mouthing an 'Ow…' "We're gonna be late for graduation!"

Turning on a dime, Takara was off, sprinting out of the alleyway and through the city, towards the academy.

Masaru was a bit stunned… but that smile must've been contagious, for he began to do so himself.

Shaking his head, he nodded, lowering it to eye the ground..

"…Got it." He laughed softly, before raising his head once more and starting off after her and for the academy, where he'd become a genin, and prove to Takara, to Shio, to everyone, that he was more than some wimp.

That he was a shinobi.

Takara had always been his guardian, it was time he started to pick up his own weight, and take care of himself.

This was his ninja way, and he'd stick by it no matter what.

"Oi! Wait up Takara!"

* * *

Ha! First chapter is out guys! Now you all get a bit more perspective on the workings of Iwagakure and a bit about the city's history. I know I didn't necessarily focus on Takara this chapter, but I wanted you to get a feel of the atmosphere first before I delved into the actual story and the present time events :P

Anyways I hope you guys like it, if you have an ideas or concerns please feel free to leave a review, I love reading them, good or bad, they help me better myself as a writer. So please don't forget to leave a comment. Pleaaseee.

Alright, I'll see you all in the next chapter! See ya!

 **Disclaimer: I do not Naruto or any canon characters in association with the series. They are respectively owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my characters ans concepts. Please support the official release.**


	3. Graduation

_**Graduation**_

 _Yes. As said before, today was the day, not just any day, the day. This was one of the few days observed by the many, if not all the residents of Iwagakure. The day where the term ninja was bestowed upon the presences of the city's current Academy Students._

 _Today, my dear friends, was Graduation Day._

* * *

 **Iwagakure**

 **12:10**

 **City Amphitheater**

Kurotsuchi, the leader of the great Village Hidden in the Rocks, tapped her foot incessantly. Arms crossed as she waited outside of the doors of the city amphitheater.

It was a large place, able to hold about 4-5,000 people, and was used for events such as this one, the Chunin Exams, and other major events within Iwa.

It was a dome-shaped building, sort of like a football stadium, except, instead of grass or turf, it was hard ground. The ceiling was opened up to reveal the warm and sunny sky above.

Note that these could be closed in times of bad weather. The place had been built just recently, about 2 years after Kurotsuchi took the helm as leader of the village.

Donning her Kage attire, she gripped her brown hat in her right hand, teeth gritting against each other in subtle annoyance.

She had on her normal attire, which was a traditional red top piece, being lapelled over around her chest. Her right arm was covered over with a loose red sleeve as the other was left bare from the mid-shoulder downward.

She wore red pants with high top black shinobi sandals. She wore a white cloak over her attire with the words "Fourth" written horizontally along the back in fancy kanji.

She'd decided to wear more comfortable and easier to move in clothing once becoming Tsuchikage.

The woman knew she'd have a lot of responsibilities, and dutifully took on the job head on. She wasn't afraid of work, and a challenge? Ha! Never has she cowered from such a thing.

At first, people didn't think Kurotsuchi would amount to much, being the known for her brash and proud nature, most thought they could only hope for her to be as adequate and respectable as her grandfather.

And she blew them away.

Within the first year of her inauguration, Kurotsuchi had already cleaned up the streets, resolving the will of Iwa to remain loyal to her the Tsuchikage, yes, but also loyal to their village.

This was a great turnaround from the Tsuchikage before her. Every resident was taught over the years to be extremely loyal and respectful to none other than the Tsuchikage.

As in if it was the kage's life for a wife and child, you knew who would get the short end of the stick…

However, Kurotsuchi made sure that as good as loyalty and respect sounded, she wanted the residents of Iwagakure to be able to act the same way towards each other, and towards their village.

She made sure that people knew that they were just as important as she was. Iwa was known in the past for its poor economy compared to the other five nations.

However, with the new Tsuchikage in power, their financial system began to right itself.

People saw a steady but earnest change in their leader. The once arrogant and condescending Kurotsuchi was now a thoughtful and strong leader, able to take care of her people.

The Guren Clan was instated before she'd become Tsuchikage, but she held the name's worth high within Iwa.

Answering by her new surname soon after becoming Hokage, Kurotsuchi Guren was the solid rock that held Iwa together…

But her niece…?

Ehem…

I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?

"Of course, out of every clan here, the Guren have to be fashionably late… Don't they?" She groaned, looking out and towards the road.

The ceremony hadn't started yet, but it was close. Dangerously close. Kurotsuchi was worried of how it would look to the populace that one of the Guren that everyone had their eyes on at a young age would be the same one missing the event that basically paved the way into the next step of her life.

She reckoned it wouldn't look good… so Takara needed to hurry up!

The kage had also noticed that Masaru was missing as well… The Hoshi twins had come late…

…wait… Hoshi… Masaru….

Takara…

A facepalm was the only thing that could cool Kurotsuchi down at this point..

"She got into another fight…? Come on Takara… one day, just give me one day…" The woman sighed as she ran a hand through her black hair.

Soon the sound of the Academy doors opening and closing could be heard, as a heavyset man, clothed in a large kimono with a burgundy coat, appeared.

"It's time Kuro.." Akatsuchi sighed, looking around briefly before smiling slightly at her.

"Still not here yet huh?"

"No…" The woman breathed out, before turning and nodding, raising the hat and adjusting it atop her head as she started for inside the amphitheater.

"Let's get started then. If those two don't graduate, it'll be no one's fault but theirs…" She said matter-of-factly as she passed the burly man.

He sighed and followed after his friend as she opened the doors to the large dome like stadium, revealing the large crowd within.

Thousands of people lined the stands as they waited eagerly for the event to start and to see the bright young individuals who would carry on and become the new shinobi of Iwagakure.

As they noticed that their leader had finally arrived, the crowd collectively stood to its feet as a resounding applause rang aloud throughout the area.

Kurotsuchi greeted them with a modest smile and a wave, thanking them as she headed over to her designated spot, a center seat along the highest part of the stands.

Shaking hands and greeting many people on the way up, she maintained her smile and her composure bled professionalism.

She was very happy to see such the lively faces… But that nagging feeling that her niece would miss one of the biggest moments of her life kept her from fully enjoying the experience…

As the woman walked over and took her place, she then sucked in some air, spreading her arms wide and releasing an energetic and bold voice.

"Welcome, citizens of Iwa!"

The crowd rose in uproar as they cheered and whistled. Though they died down quickly enough, seeing as she was about to speak again.

"We're here to celebrate the completion of the first phase in a young ninja's life. These children have shown their abilities as capable candidates. And today, for the first time, they will step into the world of shinobi."

Lowering her arms slowly after, Kurotsuchi nodded down to the stadium floor.

There in the center of the floor, stood the well known jonin, Atsushi. The man was sturdily built, donning the customary look of an Iwa-nin, with the exception of both of his sleeves being cut at the shoulders.

He had a tanned skin tone, not a strand of hair atop his bald head. He did have facial hair however, dark brown neat beard that straight lined upwards and squared around to create a mustache above his upper lip.

Nodding back, Atsushi crossed his buff arms, letting his booming voice fill the stadium.

"Now! The Academy students will come forward as their name is called!"

Standing against the wall directly under the stands, the students of the graduating class would lay in wait, mingling with each other as they waited for their name to be called.

"She's late." A girl with sandy blonde hair giggled, leaning back against the wall as she stuffed her hands into her black hoodie's pockets.

Her eyelids closed over sharp black eyes as she smirked mischievously.

"Come off it Mirai." The platinum haired boy next to her said. Perched silently atop his head was a baby Peregrine Falcon.

It chirped, alerting the girl who eyed the bird briefly, before closing her eyes once more.

"See? Chinatsu agrees with me."

"No, she just wants you to come off it, just like I do."

"Hmph, you two are no fun."

Hideki smiled over to her before raising his hand up to softly rub Chinatsu's belly. It cooed pleasantly at the gesture as he the boy heard his name being called by Atsushi-sensei.

"Hishou Hideki! Please come forward."

"Hai!" He called out, walking out slowly from the shadow of the wall to reveal himself to the crowd above.

Just as the others before him, Hideki received a resounding applause, especially from his clan.

His father was at the top of the building, like, the very top, atop the open ceiling, along with Hideki's mother and a good other members of their clan. Flying above and perched beside them large birds, cawed for their young atop the child's head.

Ah, yes, the Hishou Clan.

Going far back in Iwagakure's history, the clan has well renowned for their breeding of their feathered friends.

Known as the "Guardians of Iwa's Sky" They've protected the city and alerted the city of happenings outside of Iwa ever since the First Tsuchikage, and played a critical role of scouts and guardsmen/guardswomen of Iwagakure in the Shinobi World Wars.

They're popularly known for their uses of nintori, birds with heightened senses and abilities that allow them to work side by side with ninja. The members of the clan usually had grey to white colored hair.

The Hishou, along with the Hoshi, were one of Iwa's Founding Clans.

The mother and father whistled and cheered for their son as he waved up to them proudly, walking over to his designated spot in the horizontal line that was currently forming.

"Welp, we all know the Tsuchikage is going to be livid at the fact that her own niece isn't a part of this _grand_ ceremony."

"Man, you can't just listen to Hideki for once in your life can you?" Shio grunted, crossing his arms as his yellow eyes rolled around in their sockets.

"Well, it was your fault. You're always bullying that Masaru whenever you get the chance." Mirai snorted.

Shio opened his mouth, about to say something, only for her to interject with a plethora of accusations.

"I mean, aren't you a Hoshi? Aren't they like super high-class in Iwa? And yet you still have to rub it in poor Masaru's face. Knowing that's Takara's best friend you know for sure she's going to show up, so what is this to you? Like a game? Do you get a high off seeing Takara? Oh, wait… Wait wait wait!"

The girl's eyes shot open as she raised her hand. "Ahaha!"

Turning to stare with incredulous glee at her fellow classmate, she asked.

"Do you have a _crush_ on her?" The word crush was emphasized by the oh-so-subtle wiggle of her eyebrows.

That set him off. As his face lit up in a bright red, he opened his mouth once more, about to give the annoying, conniving little girl a piece of his mind. However, he wouldn't get that chance, as Atsushi had called his name.

"Hoshi Shio! Please come forward."

The girl laughed as she shoved her hands back in her hoodie, watching him growl as he stomped off out into the open and towards the line.

The members of the Hoshi clan clapped and applauded, albeit a bit less rambunctiously than the Hishou.

Their father, a buff and silent man, sat within the bleachers, legs crossed and eyes steadily trained on his son as he walked up, standing in line next to the boy with the bird, Hideki was it?

Meanwhile, Kurotsuchi sat a good few rows above, in a similar fashion to the clan head, except hers was filled with more foot-tapping and finger-drumming, a lot of it actually..

"Where is she…?" The woman sighed anxiously.

Akatsuchi knew how much it meant to the village that Takara _wasn't_ late. He'd reassure her as he'd done many times in the past.

"Hey…"

"What?" She asked, albeit a bit rudely as she turned around to pout at him. He smiled anyways.

"Do you trust her?"

The question produced a look of question upon the woman's face. Though, it soon turned to one of thoughtfulness.

Did she trust her… Wow, nice one…

But did she? Takara was a boisterous and loud child. She got really annoying and frankly, was more like an irritating little sister than a niece…

But there were times when she'd just watch the girl with a smile. Those times when she knew that she'd do something great.

She always used to tell her. "Aunty Kuro! I'm gonna put Iwa on the map!"

And it used to bring such joy to her face, even now…

So sitting back in her seat and settling back in, the Tsuchikage turned and focused back on the ceremony below, crossing her arms as she let out another sigh.

"She'll be here… On time… She better be."

At that, Akatsuchi let a light chuckle rumble from his gut. "Oh she will. With an Aunt like you, who wouldn't be?"

Kuro smirked, resting adjusting her body in the seat.

"True."

* * *

 **Iwagakure**

 **Main Road**

 **12:36**

"Come on Masaru! We gotta go!" Takara said, vaulting from the edge of one roof as she went airborne. The momentum carried her nimble body over the large gap, the kunoichi landing evenly on the next roof as she continued on.

Masaru was right behind her, springing right onto the roof as he kept up with the black-haired girl fairly easily.

"Right! We only have 7 minutes Takara.." He gulped, looking at the time on his watch.

She cursed under her breath, jumping from roof to roof as she rushed towards the amphitheater.

"I can't do this to her…"

They were still a good ways away. Iwagakure was filled with high-rising buildings. So traversing this way was easier than running along the ground.

But at this pace the two weren't sure if they would make it. Midori was one of the shinobi helping out with the ceremony. So if Masaru was late, it'd look bad for him and the Shizukana as well..

Bottom line, they needed to hurry…

Takara could hear Mirai's jeering words now…

" _Ha! Told you they wouldn't make it in time! Same old Takara, and now you had to drag Masaru down with you? Pitiful."_

Ugh! No! She wasn't going to be late! And she was sooo kicking Shio's butt after this whole fiasco!

"Kick in the after burners would ya!"

"Right behind ya girl! Jeez!"

The two would hurriedly make their way towards the stadium, hoping they weren't too late for their names to be called.

 **City Amphitheater**

Koshou stood with his arms crossed, back elevated against the wall as he waited for his name to be called.

Mirai eyed him curiously as she waited as well, noticing this would be an opportunity to tease the older twin.

She'd never done that before, she actually hadn't seen much of Koshou. The guy was always training with his father.

He was said to be a prodigy among the members of his clan, along with his younger brother.

He however, was a stark contrast of his brother, personality wise. He was a stoic individual who was respectful of his elders and listened to orders when they were given.

Mirai really wanted nothing more than to push his buttons right now.

"Hey, Koshou." She sneered.

The boy looked over, his eyes staring passively at Mirai.

The stare took the girl off guard for a moment, but she quickly got back into her groove.

" _So_ I heard from the grapevine that your brother has the hots for our very own Takar-"

"Hoshi Koshou! Please come forward."

The boy rolled his eyes back towards the horizontal line of students ahead, failing to give the girl any more attention than the little he had before.

Before she could say anything else, the boy had started off for the line, granting a look of annoyance from the girl.

She crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall with a sigh.

"Guess he's not as gullible is he…?"

Next was her.

"Shinkiro Mirai! Please come forward."

"Hmph."

Pushing off the wall, the girl lazily made her way towards the line. As she walked, a smirk would find itself slipped onto her countenance.

' _Only 6 more names to go Takara, Masaru. I_ sincerely _hope you two can make it. Or else the village is going to be so miffed.'_

A light giggle fluttered from within as she lined up next to Koshou, maintaining her dark smile.

As usual, people clapped for her, however, the members of her clan, notably her father, Osamu, watched in silence.

 **12:38**

2 names were left before Masaru was up, then Takara right after. Soon, the second to last person was called, leaving only one student left waiting.

Most of the class looked to the side door that entered into the stadium. They were currently wondering where the two missing students were.

Hideki sighed, as Chinatsu rustled around before settling itself on his shoulder once more.

"They're not gonna make it…"

Haruka, one of the female students, spoke out. "Have a little faith Hideki. They'll be here..."

"Mmm…"

"Nah I don't think so." Mirai chirped from her side of the line, her smile from before having taken on a smug appearance. "We're all gonna become Genin while those two are stuck being Academy students."

"Shut it you." Haruka growled.

"Just sayin."

"Well stop saying. They'll be here you guys."

"The last name's being called." Koshou sighed, slipping his hands into his pockets as his eyes traversed over to the door.

"It's now or never."

Shio was oddly quiet throughout his friends' banter, eyeing the door with crossed arms and an anxious expression.

' _Come on idiot…'_

"Come on idiot…" Kurotsuchi growled, tapping her feet once more as she bit her thumbnail.

That was the last child… Where was she!? This wasn't good.

Maybe she should make an announcement, shut the whole thing down out of some random coincidence that maybe no one would link to the fact that Takara and Masaru weren't there…

' _No, that wouldn't be professional… Stop it… You're the Tsuchikage, act like it.'_

With a sigh, she lowered her head as Atsushi called out the next child's name.

"Shizukana Masaru! Please come forward."

"I can't watch this…" The woman sighed, closing her eyes as she raised her hand to cover over them, thoroughly disappointed with her niece and her friend…

On such a big day, and she lets her friends down, her clan down, and her aunt, the leader of the village down…

' _Trust… Yeah right…'_

Kurotsuchi expected cheers that would die down into silence…

She expected to hear questions about Masaru and Takara's attendance. Where they were, what they were doing at a time like this…

Why Takara would disrespect her Aunt on such a big day.

She expected Atsushi to call Masaru and Takara's names a few more times, before hesitantly continuing on with the ceremony without them.

Kurotsuchi expected embarrassment…

However, to her "dismay", she wouldn't get what she expected.

No.

She would hear the resounding, undying applause and various shrill whistles of happiness.

"Akatsuchi." She asked, not daring to raise her head just yet.

"Yes Kuro?"

"Whyy are they still applauding…?"

"Raise your head oh one of little faith." The man chuckled.

The woman did as was requested, and her eyes revealed to her a sight worthy of indescribable joy.

There, walking up towards the line, none other than Masaru Shizukana.

On closer look, the boy was out of breath and a bit sweaty. His clothes were a smudge untidy as well, but the fact was that he made it.

No, they made it.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he headed over to the line, standing next to one of the students as he turned to face the crowd, and the girl standing against the wall ahead.

Her classmates all had knowing smiles about their faces, all except Mirai, who pouted slightly, which only seemed to boost this girl's ego even more.

The last name on the roster was then called.

"Guren Takara! You may now come forward." Atsushi said, lightly shaking his head as he'd seen what had happened.

Takara and Masaru had burst through the side doors at the last minute, and didn't even have time to rest as Masaru's name was called.

They'd _just_ made it.

But they made it nonetheless.

Wearing a proud grin, Takara started forwards, revealing herself to the public as they cheered for her.

She was sweating and her clothes were just as dirty as Masaru's, maybe a bit more so, but she was there.

And that was all that mattered.

Seeing Mirai's childish frown, Takara stuck out her tongue which got a harrumph in response.

Haruka laughed as she smiled brighter than ever.

"Told ya'll they were gonna make it!"

Shio let out a sigh of relief, though stayed quiet, adamant in making everyone believe he didn't care.

Koshou would smile silently, shaking his head similarly to Atsushi.

Hideki chuckled and looked over to Mirai. "Oh cheer up Mi-chan. There'll be other days." He soothed, Chinatsu cooing as if to agree with her partner.

The girl shrugged and sighed. "Guess you're right. Plus,"

She looked over to the two friends as they grinned and laughed, a sincere smile revealing itself onto her features.

"It wouldn't be a party without those two, now would it?"

Hideki noticed this, smiling himself while he shook his head.

"Nah, not even close…"

That afternoon, all 20 Academy Students graduated to the class of Genin.

* * *

 **Outside the Amphitheater**

 **1:35**

 **After the Ceremony**

 _ **Wham!**_

"Owww! Aunt Kuro!"

"Oh don ow me, kid! Where were you!?" Kurotsuchi scolded. "I was worried sick!"

Takara fixed her new crimson forehead protector with a huff before she crossed her arms.

"Masaru was being picked on again. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing."

The woman sighed. "Masaru's a boy, he can handle himself Takara. You don't have to come to his aid all the time..."

"Yeah, I know." Came a quick response.

What surprised her was the agreement the two had. Raising an eyebrow, the Tsucikage asked.

"Come again?"

Looking over to her friends who were all mingled together, talking about the experience and showing off their forehead protectors to their parents and clan members. She zoned in on Masaru, who's hair was currently being ruffled by her proud mother.

Takara smiled, shaking her head. "I won't protect him anymore... I won't have to."

Kurotsuchi looked over to her niece's friends, then back to the girl, a small knowing smile forming.

"Right, okay then… But,"

She swiftly jabbed her hand out, which Takara had seen coming, only it was too late. The cheek-grabbing had commenced.

"Ack!" She pouted as she was scolded once more.

"Don't do that again ya hear!?"

"I got it I got it! Jeez I'm sorry!"

With a final sigh, she unclamped her fingers, letting her rub her cheek.

Moments later, Masaru would call for her.

"Takara!"

The girl looked back to see her friends all grouped together.

"We're going to celebrate." Haruka called out, her hands cupped over the sides of her mouth.

"Come on!" Hideki chimed in, waving her over.

The spikey-haired girl looked back to her aunt for the okay.

Kurotsuchi nodded her head in the direction of the girl's friends.

"Go, enjoy yourselves." She smirked.

Her niece's face lit up with joy as she nodded, thanking her aunt and quickly heading over to join her friends.

The group would then head into the city to celebrate their graduation and to the life of shinobi that lay ahead of them.

Watching as the group left, the Tsuchikage was greeted by her advisor, Akatsuchi smiling calmly at the sight.

"There goes our new generation?" The woman said, her hat held along her back by tied white string.

The man nodded. "Yes, they'll hopefully be able make their mark on Iwa, and the rest of the world."

A sudden image of Takara's toothy, childish, smile flashed into the woman's mind.

' _ **I'm gonna put Iwa on the map!'**_

With a relaxed smile of her own, Kurotsuchi raised her gaze to the sky above, agreeing with her friend.

" _Most_ definitely…"

* * *

New chapter! xD hey guys, how's it going? Just wanted to post this chapter before having to the week truely started lol. Hope you all like it and don't forget to read and review!

 **Disclaimer: I do not Naruto or any canon characters in association with the series. They are respectively owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my characters ans concepts. Please support the official release.**


	4. Transfer Rival (Teaser)

_**Transfer Rival (Teaser)**_

* * *

 **The Land of Iron**

 **Unknown Time**

 **Unknown Specifc Whereabouts**

"Are you ready to leave Tsubaki?" A lush womanly voice spoke towards the indigo-haired female, who was currently slipping on her coat.

"In a moment Kyoko. I need to gather my things..."

Panning back to the woman named Kyoko, she was shown to have short, black, clean, hime cut hair. Her face was smooth and structured almost perfectly. She was dressed in a long black kimono, a winter coat worn over.

Though her most defining feature seemed not to stem from her beauty, but from the lengthy, five-foot, sheathed nodachi in which she used to lever herself upright in a lax manner.

"Well hurry up then, Iwa is quite far. We should get a move on."

"Right..." The young girl sighed. Strapped to her waist was a slim, curved weapon, slightly shorter than Kyoko's. The katana fitted perfectly against her left hip. She'd then pick up the black duffle bag, sitting beside her in her hand, before slipping it over her shoulder.

Nodding to the woman, Kyoko returned the gesture, turning as she said. "Right, let's be off then."

Heading towards two inward opening double doors. Kyoko, with a downwards tug and pull, revealed the snowy and harsh expanse before them.

Standing outside was another figure, dressed in a black, knee-length cloak.

The covering hid any facial details except for the person's nose and mouth.

Hearing the click and creaking of the doors opening, the figure's head turned to follow as the two individuals walked down the 9-step staircase.

"Are we ready to leave, Miss?" Came a swoon, yet subtly

Kyoko would nod once, recieving one in return as the hooded man looked over to Tsubaki.

His hardlined lips would subtly form a smile, his hood flapping around his head in the energetic, snowy wind.

"I'm sure you'll like it there Young Miss. Iwa is a place of many charms."

The girl would form a pout, lowering her violet eyes to the ground as she clutched the collars of her coat, tugging it upwards and around her for more warmth.

"I'm sure I will." She replied, a sigh having come before it.

Ninja were rowdy folk... There was no need for joint learning between two completely opposite sides of the spectrum.

Internally rolling her eyes at whatever her mother was thinking, she kept her many _many_ complaints to herself, turning to take one last look at her home.

She wouldn't see it for awhile...

"Alright, it's time we left." Kyoko stated, the cloak beside her speaking in agreement.

"Yes, let's be off then."

Turning on a dime, the man would lead them towards their respective steeds. Yes, horses. Just because the other lands had modernized didn't mean everyone had to.

Tsubaki, with one foot slipped into the right spur, easily lifted herself atop the patient horse. It was all natural movement, as if she'd done this time and time again.

Brushing the fur of her thoroughbred, the young girl looked to the two escorts of hers.

Kyoko checked her over, seeing Tsubaki's duffle bag was strapped onto her back. With an assured nod, the woman slipped the scabbard's strap over her shoulder, looking over to the man.

"We're ready, Arata-san."

The man, making his last rounds to check that everything was ready, smiled up to Kyoko.

"Right, follow along then and stay close."

With a final nod, Kyoko would gently tug on the reigns of her steed, the thoroughbred's hooves stepping along the snowy pathway.

Soon she remembered and turned to find Tsubaki staring longingly at her household.

"Tsubaki." She sighed.

She knew deep down that the young girl didn't want to do this. But he said she needed to do this. The joint samurai/ninja program was in it's early stages, and Tsubaki was the best candidate to test the waters.

Plus, he said she needed to experience comaderie... Something him and Kyoko agreed on.

With a lasting sigh, the girl turned away from her family's mountain estate, knowing it'd be one of the last times she'd see it again.

Turning her head, her solemn expression changed to one of quiet calculation.

With a nod and slight tug of her horse, her horse would canter along after Kyoko and the hooded Arata, making their way for none other than the Village Hidden in Stone.

 _Get ready Iwa..._

Great changes are coming..

* * *

 **Hey just wanted to put this little teaser out for you guys. It's not long but hopefully it'll invoke some curiosity lol.**

 **Transfer Rival is in the process of being written! Stay tuned!**


	5. Transfer Rival

_**Transfer Rival**_

Iwagakure

Early Morning

* * *

The large village of Iwagakure, usually bustling with enthusiastic noise and rambunctious pitter patter, was now quiet and soothingly lifeless. The village was washed over by a calm night sky, dimly lit by the stars thousands of light years away.

The streets were seldom traversed by anyone at this time, most were completely empty. It was an odd site, but times like these tended to occur on occasion.

Usually everyone had their own bedtime. Iwa had little to no rest, even at night. However tonight was different, and not on purpose. There came times where, collectively, everyone was simply tired.

And like that, the city would fall into a harmonious slumber.

The subtle flap of the nintori hovering above the sleeping city could be faintly heard.

The Hishou were always up.

They tasked themselves in protecting Iwa no matter what time of day, of night, weather, or situation. And that was why they were the Guardians of Iwa's Sky.

Though their heir and newly appointed genin, Hideki, was sound asleep. Chinatsu, perched up in her place along the corner of his room's ceiling, would be slightly less unconscious than her newfound partner.

The baby falcon's head was turned backwards within it's warm feathers as it subconsciously stood on one leg.

The two slept peacefully, as one of the large birds flew overhead, a lone Iwanin standing atop the eagle's back as it graciously dove in low, passing by the city's general hospital and two houses away, the Shizukana residence.

Masaru was currently passed out at his desk, arm curved naturally inward to support his head.

Sloppily drooling in his sleep, the boy would be in dismay the next morning to see he's slobbered all over his extensive drawings.

He'd come to his mother a few days before, telling he wanted to pursue training as a medical ninja.

Overjoyed by this, Midori has since let her son practice "hands-on" with regular patients. Common colds, the flu, regular check ups. Starting slow and familiarizing himself with different people with different afflictions, (albeit minor) will help him later on to be ready for more stressful situations.

But for now, the young boy was asleep, knocked out actually. His desk never felt so comfortable.

A subtle gust would rustle the air outside his room window, as the eagle continued to soar through the city.

Over a few houses and into the air once more before gliding down and flapping it's wings as it drifted a few yards from the ground.

Gently turning a wide corner, the large bird would zoom past a large Japanese-traditionally styled building. Though it was dark, the household was still active with movement.

 **Tap! Tap! Wham!**

Inside, within a large and spacious dojo, two figures sparred ferociously. Not giving an inch of room for the other, the two persons clashed over and over with endless vigor.

A kick was met by a block, only to transition to an arm lock and throw, which would be countered by a leg lock.

The smaller of the two, leg clamped around the bigger person's arm, used his other to swipe viciously at the person's face, only to have it dodge.

With a heavy push from each side, the figures forced themselves away from each other.

However, as soon as the smaller figure landed, they'd feel an immense pressure from in front of them.

It was almost overwhelming how quickly the density of the room seemed to increase as the large chakra emanating from the larger figure seemed to gravitate outwards and enclose the area around the other.

Falling to their backside, the smaller person would hold up their hands.

"Dad, done, I'm done!"

Almost instantly, the pressure would decrease as the room seemed to lighten to the regular level of gravity.

Breathing heavily against the floor, Koshou watched as the sturdily built, 6 foot 5 man slowly walked up to him.

"You're last reaction was too slow." He said curtly. "Work on it."

"Right…"

No need to argue with the man in charge.

Helping himself up, the young boy headed for a set of indoor benches along the sides of the room.

His white shirt was drenched in sweat and his sweats weren't feeling as comfortable as they did before. But fighting barefoot was pretty interesting, for the first hour or so.

After about the third butt-kicking, it'd gotten tiring…

Grabbing his towel off the bench, the blonde proceeded to wipe his face, shaking out his hair. He looked up to see his father approach the door that would lead to the rest of the estate.

"Alright, head to bed. You have a big day ahead of you later today."

"Right, I will sir."

He nodded and turned to leave, before stopping himself and remembering, taking a step back.

"Oh, and remember to wake that brother of yours up. Your mom may be lenient when it comes to waking him up. But today it's not going to fly. Make sure he's up at the proper time."

Koshou sighed at the thought of Shio, nodding once more. "Understood.."

Failing to return the gesture, the man would leave his son to his duties, knowing the boy was responsible enough to clean up and tidy everything up before he retired to bed.

It'd take only a few minutes, 5-10 give or take, but Koshou would finish getting things orderly before heading to wash up before he'd head to bed

It wasn't long before he was out of the bath and headed for his room.

Opening the door to his shared room with his brother, he'd notice the unsightly being that just _had_ to look almost exactly like him, sprawled out weirdly atop the bed to the left.

Comic books and different forms of manga littered his bed, one placed convieniently in his right hand, which was settled over his chest. The boy snored like nobody's business too...

Rolling his eyes at his twin's bad habits, Koshou would slip on a shirt and some clean shorts before slipping into his much cleaner and more sophisticated bedspread.

Turning to the right, the elder brother would lay his eyes on the glimmering head protector on the desk beside him.

His eyes shone with childish wonder at what this day would bring. The day he became a full-fledged working genin…

A minute, almost non-existent smile would crack on the surface of his usual reclusive expression.

'I'm excited' was what that expression seemed to say as the boy slowly, but surely, felt the wave of weariness take over.

Soon, he'd join his brother in the wondrous realm of dreams.

The faint sound of an eagle crying through the air would resonate out through the sky immediately above the Hoshi estate.

With a smooth dive back downwards, the Iwa-nin would curve around once more, it's feathers ruffling in the wind.

With a heavenly gust, the eagle would pass by a lone house. The building blended in perfectly amongst the many others within the city. It was structurally built as a normal two-story house, fitting in within it's townhouse like surroundings.

This part of the city actually had a downtown New York feel to it, and this house seemed to be just one among the many other identical buildings within the large square.

Inside this small, homely, burgundy painted house, passed the front door and the living room, sat a single, solitary girl.

Sandy blonde hair covered her head messily as black eyes stared groggily at the table before them.

It was this late and she was still up… Where was he? He said he'd be back by 1… Just because the Hokage needed members of the Anbu for a meeting that far away didn't mean that they needed to keep him out so late…

Mirai sighed as she deflated against the table, resting her head in her arms. Though she didn't dare close her eyes, knowing that if she did, she'd be out for the night…

She needed to wait… Wait until he comes home…

Wait… wait…

' _Come on Mirai… Stay awake… He'll be here soon.'_

These voices of confidence crumbled easily under the weight of her heavy eyelids…

She really couldn't hold it anymore.

Using her last bit of strength to grip the black head protector in her right hand, the young kunoichi fell asleep…

 **Click.**

 **Creeeaaak.**

…

"...Ugh… Mmm…"

Mirai shifted slightly as her conscious came back to life once more. Where was she…?

There was a sturdy yet subtle warmth under her, in two places, across her back, and behind under her legs…

Shifting once more, her mind mentally alerted itself as her eyes shot open.

"Where!?" She wearily tried to gain her bearings of the surrounding area, forcing herself upwards before being instantly comforted by a familiar voice.

"Shh, Mirai…"

…

Another bout of silence took over her. That voice… It sounded familiar… Wait.

"...Dad?"

Mirai's eyes squinted upwards to see kind black eyes looking down at her, a soft and warm smile, one she recognized very well.

Sighing heavily with relief, the girl snuggled into her father's arms, pouting childishly.

"You're late…" She grunted.

With a light laugh, he apologized.

"Sorry hon, Lady Kuro had us out for some time. The relations with the Land of Iron and Iwa are in the balance right now."

"Yeah yeah…" The girl sighed, obviously not interested in anything along those lines. "Just try to come home earlier…"

At that, the father looked down at his child, before sighing. She was right. He needed to be home more. His wife was barely around as is, being an Anbu was a tough job. But alas, the life of one from the Shinkiro was less than pleasant…

Despite that, he nodded, his smile returning.

"You got it princess."

Mirai smiled childishly at the nickname, letting out another sigh, this one even more relaxed than before.

Soon the two would reach her room. Using his shoulder the man would open the door fully, letting them inside.

Just for kicks, the father would twirl his daughter around the room once or twice, garnering a happy laugh from the girl before they gently crashed onto the bed.

Still giggling, Mirai would rub her eyes, a yawn soon overcoming her. "Mmm… tired."

The man smiled, adjusting her properly on her bed. He tucked her in and left her with a kiss on the forehead.

"Get some sleep Mirai, you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow alright?"

"Haiii." She droned, cuddling up under her covers. "You get some sleep too."

He smiled, the head protector from before now held in his hand. Eyeing down at it, his black eyes running over the intricate design within the center of the headband.

Turning as he left the item atop Mirai's dresser, he droned back as he subtly closed the door behind him.

"Haiii."

…

 _Phwooshhh…_

Feathers slowly glided down to the floor right outside the small house as the eagle took flight once again, higher than before…

Flap, flap. It's wings careened outwards majestically as it soared with linear grace.

The Iwa-nin leaned to the right and it's partner took notice, tilting it's aerial posture as it veered to the right in the night sky.

Flap, flap.

A feather flew off the creature, slowly whisking away through the air. It's feeble, manipulative essence floated effortlessly downwards, it's destination unknown.

Then, as if a higher being had guided it along, the lone feather found it's path, landing softly against the ledge of a single window.

However, this wasn't any old window. No, this was the pane of our protagonist herself.

This was the Tsuchikage's residence.

Takara, unlike the others of her graduating class, couldn't sleep… not a wink.

Instead, she stared up at the ceiling, her wild black hair spread out over the pillow her head was laid against.

In her left hand, left lengthened over the bed, was her head protector, the black headband was held loosely and her thumb ran over the indention within the center over and over again.

Her other hand was placed against her stomach. Takara's eyes glimmered with wonder and fascination at the upcoming events.

What would happen to her now? She was a genin… Meaning she was now working for her village… Maybe she could help her aunt on missions!

No… She was the Tsuchikage for Pete's sake!

' _C'mon idiot… Think big not stupid…'_

She sighed, raising her right arm to rest against her forehead. Despite her derogatory thoughts, Takara smiled nonetheless.

Tomorrow she'd be paired with two other genin and a jonin. That's how it worked right? She hadn't really scraped up the details, just tidbits here and there.

But anyway, she was excited. Who would her partners be!? What type of sensei would shadow over them!?

The anticipation just riled her up even more, until it died down at the sound of her aunt returning.

And like a light she was out.

Physically at least. Mentally? Now that was another whole dealio.

She would hear her door open as her aunt checked up on her. Silence ensued for a few moments before chuckle could be heard, the door closing behind her as Kurotsuchi spoke.

"Try not to be too excited. Get some sleep Takara."

…

Turning to the door as it closed, the girl frowned immaturely.

' _How does she always know!'_

She huffed, pouting ever more as she closed her eyes. No matter how annoyingly perceptive her aunt was, she was right.

Sleep was the best option right now. Like the other newly appointed genin in Iwa, she needed to sleep…

So closing her eyes, and letting out a heavy breath, Takara would do her best to rest her body, _and_ her mind for the night.

...

Unbeknownst to the resting population of Iwa, arriving by horse, three cloaked figures peered down towards the city.

Their steeds halted and calm as they slid of their saddles variously.

Sandals meeting the hard ground of the mountainside, one of the figures, the shortest of the three, stared at the city below them.

Their indigo eyes trained themselves silently on the skyscrapers that lined the rising horizon in the background.

Stepping up next to the short cloak, the taller figure with broader shoulders showed a relaxed smile under his hood, looking down at the city.

"Welcome the Hidden Rock Village, Tsubaki."

Outskirts of Iwa

6:30 AM

Jisuberi Path

* * *

Today was the day!

"Come on come on come on!" Takara muttered, running as fast as she could for the designated location given to her this morning.

This location would be the place where she met her teammates and her sensei! The excitement emanating from her face was so noticeable it could light a fire.

She had to retain herself from squealing like a little girl. The road she was on was known for it's dangerous landslides, hence it's name. It was practical and an easy verbal and mental warning. For newcomers to the village.

Though Takara was very versed in the whereabouts outside her village. So she knew to keep as quiet and nimble as possible when passing through.

She'd squeal and chirp around when she got back home… Now it was serious time! Big girl time! NINJA TIIME!

With quick and quiet steps the girl would slip through the road without making much noise.

Soon she would cross onto a slightly grassy path, a fork in the road actually. Fixing her head protector against her forehead, the girl's mouth would split into a smile once again as she started down the far right, dashing onto the path.

This road was quite complex, and she had to maneuver around a few obstacles. But ultimately, the girl would arrive at her destination.

Completing a previous vault by landing feet first against a boulder, Takara's black eyes would immediately scan over the area before her.

The first thing that'd strike out to her would be how green the atmosphere surrounding the place was. Grass was tall and flourishing, trees were at full growth, and wildlife was abundant.

The second thing would be the most obvious actually. A large, majestic waterfall cascaded downwards, crashing with pressured grace against the water.

The trees and all living things seemed to surround and enclose around the waterfall, as if it was the source of their existence, and that wouldn't be far off.

Caught up in the grandeur of it all, the young kunoichi would fail to notice the almost 6 foot tall man standing directly behind her.

Hands in his pockets and a smile on his stubbly bearded face, the man would speak, letting out a relaxed and laidback sigh of a voice.

"The Falls of Heaven."

The subtly deep voice would alert Takara immediately, her conscious being immediately swallowed up by pure instinct.

With blinding speed, the girl would whip around with a swift twirl striking her foot out with deadly precision.

 **POP!**

A small, yet sharp, gust of wind exploded from the force of impact.

However… Nothing had happened.

"Whew, your strong huh?"

Takara was utterly baffled by what had happened.

She'd channeled most of her chakra to her lower body so that the power and speed in her legs doubled just long enough to make that hit count.

And yet, with a single, gloved palm, the man completely negated the force.. and with a smile at that!

Frowning Takara quickly jerked her foot away stumbling backwards as she attempted to get a good look at this guy, hand precariously placed near the tan pouch strapped to her back waist.

"Who're…"

The first thing she'd notice was the man's hair. A curly mass of carmine colored red. It was almost messy, but yet had a weird order to it.

His eyes were a more exuberant red than his hair and his skin was somewhat tanned.

He wore the standard Iwagakure shinobi forehead protector.

However his wasn't wrapped around his head as usual. Instead the metal plate came firmly stitched onto what looked to be a waist scarf of some sort, red in color. It was slanted, the engraving of Iwa's symbol proudly stamped in the middle of the metal plate.

He didn't have a normal red shinobi outfit with the usually brown flak jackets like she'd seen other jonin with, well at least not the red outfit.

Instead, he had on a black windbreaker, zipped up only halfway, revealing the standard brown flak jacket with what seemed to be a grey undershirt, though it was too covered up to tell.

Running a black, fully gloved hand through his hair, the man sighed.

"So you're the famous niece huh? You're a bit more brash than I expected." The last part came out as more of a mutter as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"H-How'd yo-... Never mind that!" Takara growled, jabbing a finger in his direction. "Just who are you?"

"Me?" He asked, blinking owlishly, before opening his mouth in an "Oh" fashion, as if he'd totally forgotten.

"That's easy heh."

Lazily stretching out his arms, the man yawned whilst replying.

"Aaaaaa yuuuuuuuuuuu saaaaseeee..."

…um..

' _What…?'_

Takara raised an annoyed eyebrow.

Courteously smacking his lips after his well endowed yawn, the red-haired man spoke once more, this time much more clearly.

"Sorry about that." He said, clearing his throat with a fist hovering an inch or so away from his face.

Finished with his self-grooming, the man would put on that same relaxed smile that irked the girl oh so much…

"My name is Rokuro Eto. I'll be your sensei from now on until you reach the level of jonin. Pleased to meet you."

"..."

Silence weighed heavily between the two as the man named Rokuro's smile seemed to dim just a bit.

Takara only stared… very seriously at him… as if trying to figure out if this was all just some big joke or something.

Noticing the subtle meaning behind the expression, Rokuro let out a small chuckle.

"Wow am I really that bad?"

This jolted Takara back to life as she blinked furiously for a moment before shaking her head before her right hand shot up, pointer finger aimed at this dude's face.

"Seriously, who are you?" She pouted.

Rejected…

The man's head fell in disgrace as he sighed heavily.

"I suck…"

However, Takara's confusion and ignorance would be cut through by a young yet stern female voice.

"-sensei, who is this?"

Leaning to the left to see who exactly was speaking, the 10 year old girl would be met with a pair of sharp indigo eyes staring right back.

The girl had done the same thing, leaning to the right at just about the same time.

As soon as their eyes met, a sudden spark flashed between them.

They soon revealed themselves from behind and in front of their sensei, standing in front of each other.

Two once overs took place while they began to look each other over. Takara was surprised to say the least.

The girl didn't look like she was from here. For one she was unearthly beautiful, no denying it. Now that's not to say that Iwagakure women weren't gorgeous, because my _goodness_ they were… But that long flowing indigo hair and those sharp, deep azure eyes…

She'd have all the boys grovelling at her feet in no time..

Around her neck was a dark blue forehead protector, though it came together like a an elastic headband, unlike the others, and was worn just like a choker.

The girl was a few inches taller than Takara, the height provided mostly by her long legs, which were covered over by black leggings, leading down to equally black sandals. A pair of dark grey short shorts could be seen if you peered clearly enough.

For topwear she donned a loose-fitting, short-sleeved, deep sea-green kimono jacket, held fast by an indigo colored sash. The violet seemed to accentuate her hair well, which only allured the girl more...

However the most intriguing thing about this young woman, was the singular, solitary, sheathed katana, that sat, holstered against her left hip. The sheath itself was pure black in color, the blade handle having an intricate violet threading, and the pommel was encased in a subtle golden covering.

Overall, it looked really cool, well at least to Takara

But like hell she was going to voice her opinion of this girl's nice choice of weaponry!

After checking her over for a bit, the indigo-haired girl spoke, casually resting her arm atop the handle of her blade as she cocked an arrogant eyebrow.

A subtle smile slipped onto her features.

"Who is this? She's quite.. _short_."

…

Excuse me…?

Short…?

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Ohohohooo that set her off…

"Excayusee me!?" She harrumphed, taking a hefty step forward as she stuck her finger in the taller female's face.

"I'd rather be short than a long-necked giraffe _thank you_ very much!"

The girl took a step back as Takara matched the movement with an advance of movement.

The beautiful girl suddenly gained a flustered expression as her cheeks puffed up with air.

' _Did she just call me a giraffe!?'_ She thought, her eyebrows raising with anger.

Who did this shorty think she was speaking to in that manner!? The brass!

She was about to say something before she was bombarded by Takara's overwhelming presence once again.

"And who in the world are you anyway!? I've never seen you around the village before!"

The reply was almost instant as the berated girl slammed her fist against her own chest.

"I am Tsubaki Hojo, from the Land of Iron! And who might you be, _piglet_!?"

Takara took a step back as the girl assumably named Tsubaki, drew her sword, revealing the dark grey tint and wickedly sharp edge.

Takara swiftly whipped out a kunai at the same exact time, the two levelling their weapons of choice.

"I'm Takara Guren, from the Land of Earth, specifically the city of Iwagakure! That's who _daddy long legs_!"

"Grr!"

"Rrgh!"

 **Spark!**

Almost immediately, bad blood seemed to settle between the two as death glares abundantly flared back and forth.

And then...

"Would you two imbeciles quit it!?"

 **W-Whack!**

"Ow!"

"Ack!"

The ninja and the samurai rubbed their heads in uncanny unison as they felt a shadow looming over them.

Looking up, they'd see the irritated expression of their sensei.

Tsubaki immediately took a step back, bowing respectfully to her leader.

"I'm deeply sorry Eto-sensei, it won't happen again."

Takara simply placed a hand on her hip, giving the dude a once over.

"Oh, you again…"

 **Double Whack!**

"Owwie! Okayyy! I'm sorry geez!" Takara rubbed her head, pouting tearfully.

Rokuro sighed, rolling his eyes as he ran a hand through his tousled red hair.

"Good… The third member of our team is running a bit late but I'm sure they'll be here soon."

Having barely recovered from her previous head trauma, Takara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, waiting for this person that just _had_ to be late on one of the most important days of his life.

Unbeknownst to her, Tsubaki seemed to share the same feeling on the subject, putting away her katana slowly as she stared bleakly at the road where the two had come from.

Jisuberi Path was much quicker way to get to The Falls, but it wasn't the main path. No the main path was much longer, yet safer and easier to travel along.

Over the course of 10 minutes waiting for the third member of their team to arrive, Rokuro would re-introduce himself, this time with a more proper audience than before.

Turns out he'd just become a jonin and this was his first team. He was charged with guiding them along the path to chunin, and eventually jonin, protecting them and teaching them along the way.

His words seemed to cast an awe-inspired twinkle in Tsubaki's eyes as she nodded earnestly with each word spoken…

She must not've gotten out the house much… Wherever her house was. To Takara, this all seemed extremely scripted, it was like a really bad movie… Or at least a horrible job interview…

You already got in, cut the malarkey and get to the point… We know what you're here for.

Sighing quietly to herself she listened on anyways, letting him continue his programmed speech when she suddenly remembered the move from earlier.

Swift spin, rocket kick, instantly blocked…

And only with one hand… That move would've at least caught Shio by surprise wouldn't it…?

Looking up to her "sensei" (She still didn't believe it) Takara watched him closely now as he spoke and spoke, every word annoyingly inspiring Tsubaki as if these things were new to her or something…

However, her eyes kept trained on the man anyway… He may look like a total lazy goofball and not really have much of a presence (I mean for half of the time she was arguing with Tsubaki she'd forgotten he was even there), he must've been really strong…

' _Hm…'_

Suddenly, the kunoichi would be ripped from her thoughts and, thankfully, this introduction by a familiar and fatigue-plagued voice.

"Ah! I-I'm so sorry! I'm here! I'm here!"

Huffing and puffing up the path, Iwa's one and only Masaru Shizukana stumbled along towards them.

His black forehead protector glimmering atop his head. Stopping mid run to slow down and catch his breath gave Tsubaki ample time to take a good look at him.

Initially feeling the need to scold the boy for making them wait such a long length time, she puffed up her cheeks, ready to explode.

Stomp stomp stomp.

She walked over angrily, mouth ready to burst with scalding reprimands and cold chides.

"Excuse me!? How dare you make us wait such an incredulous amount of ti-..."

Tsubaki would find her words deforming and faltering as her whole plan of decimation crumbled before.

And all because of a simple glance. Yes, a glance.

That lush, milky brown colored hair…

The way he careened a smooth hand through those curly brown follicles…

How he raised his head to reveal those endearing yet beautifully immersive emerald eyes…

And-

' _Oh my goodness he wants to shake my hand!'_

"Hnngh…" Tsubaki sighed, a blush forming and growing more and more noticeable with each second.

In reality, all the boy had done was run his hand through his hair, stand up straight and hold out his hand in greeting.

However, him saying hello would fall on immobilized and deaf ears.

"Uh…"

Masaru honestly didn't know how to continue with the awkward interaction. She just stood there, and her face was really really red.

He would smile and nod.

"Nice to meet you.." He chuckled nervously.

 **Doki Doki**

Tsubaki almost fainted from the laugh, clutching her heart for protection from his waves of "Mmm mm good."

Hesitantly, the young onna-bugeisha held out her hand as well.

"H-H-Hello… I-I… I'm Tsu-."

"MASARUUU!"

With mighty gusto, Takara flung herself out of the woodwork and straight into her friend.

"Ack!" The boy yelped, tumbling to the ground as she tackled him.

Tsubaki was still a bit flustered, but the girl's foolish act just now snapped her back to her senses.

"Are you crazy you gorilla!?" She gasped, heading over to help Masaru up.

Pouting up from her fallen height, Takara growled at the nickname.

"Oh don't try to skip past what just happened.." She grinned knowingly, Masaru looking between the two, heavily confused.

He'd see Takara's head jerk over to him as her eyes lit up mischievously. She stuck her pointer finger in the air, aimed straight at Tsubaki.

"Hey hey Masaru! Guess who Baka-Baki has a crush on!?"

The boy tilted his head slightly. "Huh?"

"EEK!" Tsubaki's face lit up like a christmas tree.

With blindingly fast speed, she'd slam the sheath of her blade against the girl's head.

A resounding ' **BING!** ' could be heard as Takara deflated against the ground in comedic pain.

"O-OW!" She cried, rubbing her head as she rolled around childishly, before hopping back up just as fast, and snapping at the girl.

"Why'd You Do That!?"

"You Know Exactly Why you Gorilla!"

"Shut up Daddy Long Legs I wasn't going to tell him about how you li-!"

WHACK!

"Oh My Goodness Shut It!"

"Ooowwwww!"

"Eheh… guys, could we please just calm down…?"

The three teammates fought and fought, wildly, and aimlessly, oblivious to one fact that they'd overlooked, yet again…

The growing truth that never once dawned in their minds, but started to grow and grow, like an unsuspecting fire.

They didn't smell the smoke, they didn't feel the heat…

Until, a deep and gravelly voice cut through the air.

"Will you all… Just for a moment… Stop…"

Takara raised an eyebrow. "Did you hea-..."

"Horsing…" The ridged voice spoke out again.

"Wha-..." Tsubaki chimed in, only to be cut off by the next word.

"AROUND!"

Boom! The voice exploded as Rokuro burst back into the center of their attention!

 **WHACK!**

 **WHACK!**

 **WHACK!**

…

Now standing side by side, Masaru, Takara, and Tsubaki, each stood before their sensei, tending to their head wounds as they listened to him speak.

"You three and I were put together to create our four-man cell. From now on you all will be known as Team 11, and, as the title suggest, we will work as a _team_. You all have individual skills that can benefit this team as a whole, not just yourselves. Remember that."

Three of them seemed to be hit by some sort of amazing truth at his words. He was right. From now on, they weren't academy students, they were now working citizens for their city, for their land.

What they did from here on out reflected on Iwagakure and the Land of Earth as a whole. They were taught the seriousness of their situation from the time they were young, and all trained personally for this moment.

Standing proud and tall, the members of team 11, though different in many aspects, knew that what their sensei was saying was nothing but undeniable truth.

Looking at each other, Tsubaki, Masaru, and Takara all mentally agreed.

' _No matter how annoying..'_

' _No matter how idiotic..'_

' _We do this as a team, no matter what.'_

Smiling as he perceived their silent agreement, Rokuro closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He himself was new to this. He'd done it before as a chunin, led a three man team of academy students. It was a grade, and he thought he did quite well.

But these were actual ninja. Hopefully his sensei was right…

Exhaling heavily, Rokuro would return to the world outside his psyche with a grin.

"Now!" He said, turning and walking over to the waterfall behind them.

"Your first task as newly-formed Team 11-"

Bending his knees slightly, the redhead of a man pushed off his feet, and suddenly he was gone.

 _Phwip!_

Just like that.

Soon however, a booming voice could be heard from above, prompting the three to look up.

Standing atop the towering looming waterfall, Rokuro stood with crossed arms and a hefty grin.

"-is to get to the top of this waterfall!"

…

What…?

Takara raised an eyebrow, smirking moments later. "What? What type of easy crap is that!?"

She called out, getting ready to dash.

"Hold on now sparkplug." He laughed. "The task isn't just for you all as individuals. You all have to work as a team to get up here."

At that the girl instantly pouted. "Wuuut…?" She sighed.

Already with the teamwork. She was sure she could get up there easy by herself. It was just scaling a wall.

Any ninja could do that.

Hearing the slither and jingle of metal, Takara turned her head to see Masaru and Tsubaki step forth.

The other girl sighed as well. "This should be interesting, working with a gorrilla and all."

Takara growled ferally. "Why you…"

"Now now you too." Masaru sighed, getting in the middle of them and pushing them apart. "Come on, we can do this."

"Yeah I can do it with you, but not with baka-Baki over there!"

"Rghh! Say that again and you'll have a sword in your neck!"

"Try me baaakaaaa-Baaakiiiii."

Masaru was literally the only thing holding these two balls of fire from killing themselves.

"HEY!" He yelled suddenly, getting their attention.

They both looked towards him, somewhat in shock at his forcefulness.

The brown-haired boy looked between the two of them. "We just became a team, I get it, we have kinks to work out, but right now we need to prove we're actually useful to our village. The ones who brought us up and cared for us. We needed to be strong for them, strong enough to protect them."

He was speaking more so to Takara than Tsubaki, speculating the former was a foreigner. However she was on this team too, and they needed to do this.

"So, let's stop fighting, at least for now, and just do this one thing as a team."

His words were enough to get the two to stop fighting, for more personal reasons on each side.

Sighing, Takara nodded, smirking as she lay a hand on her right hip with a smirk. "When did you become such a leader?" She joked.

Masaru only smirked slightly.

Tsubaki on the other hand was entranced by his words, smiling and nodding as she backed up and stood back next to him and the other teammate of hers…

Sighing, she raising her blade before resting the dull edge against her shoulder as she nodded.

"Masaru's right. No time for antics. Let's get this done…"

"For once I agree with ya sister." Takara said, pounding her fist into the palm of her hand.

Masaru sighed with relief, glad he sort of figured out their medium, getting things done.

Quickly drawing a kunai from his leg holster, the boy stood among them, staring at the task ahead of them, and their smug-looking sensei, standing proudly atop the waterfall.

This was their first test _as a team_ , and like it or not, the only way they were going to succeed, was _as, a team._

"Let's do this!"

"Here we come Sensei!"

"Alright, together!"

The three proceeded to dash off into the fray, their minds and hearts set on acing their first mission, as Team 11.

* * *

 **This chapter took longer than I wanted *sigh*. Sorry about the lateness. School's been eating up my time day after day after day and I barely had time to get this done. I'll probably won't post another chapter until next month and I'll begin to focus back on Striking Blades as I work out the kinks with this story.**

 **I'm also now requesting for OCs soo if you have an idea for a really cool original character you'd like to see included into the story and just send me a PM about him/her/it and we can work out the details. A rule however, no OC's should be overpowered. If I get any requests like "Oh he/she has Sage Mode and can cast Susanoo in the blink of an eye and destroy his enemies with a Bijuu Bomb because he's half Tailed Beast" I'm not going to accept it xD.**

 **Here is a template for those of you who want to send in your OCs.**

 **Appearance:** (Four coherent sentences at least/ be descriptive and original with this part, show some originality)

 **Personality:** (Four coherent sentences at least/same as above, use details and make them unique)

 **Background:** (Four coherent sentences at least/now I know we all want that badass who grew up on his own and learned all sorts of jutsu by himself and became a god amongst ninja, but be realistic in this time period)

 **Nature Type:** (Fire Release, Earth Release, Lightning Release, etc.)

 **Clan:** (Now your character can be from a clan that I've created, but if not, then explain the clan and it's importance to Iwagakure and/or the rest of the world, kekkei genkai and all that jazz is required as well)

 **In any event, here it is. I hope you enjoy, don't forget to leave a review about what you think! See you in the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not Naruto or any canon characters in association with the series. They are respectively owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my characters ans concepts. Please support the official release.


End file.
